The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire, more particularly to a tread pattern of a heavy duty pneumatic tire capable of improving noise performance without sacrificing drainage performance.
Japanese Patent Application Publication JP-2006-315579A discloses a heavy duty pneumatic tire which is provided in the tread portion with a circumferentially continuously extending crown main groove and middle axial grooves extending axially outwardly from the crown main groove.
In such a tire, since the air in the crown main groove is compressed when entered in the ground contacting ground contacting patch and flows into the middle axial grooves, tire noise so called pumping sound is generated.